


It's Always Better When We're Together

by Ithinkwehaveanemergency



Series: Pillars of Colonial Homes [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Gen, Humor, M/M, just fluff, thats it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 13:09:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12343305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ithinkwehaveanemergency/pseuds/Ithinkwehaveanemergency
Summary: A very quick look into a disgustingly cute family breakfast at the Geyer household.  Liam cooks for everyone, and his parents tease him.Doesn't have to go in the series, since nothing important happens, but I wrote in with that universe in mind.Written because I was listening to Jack Johnson radio.





	It's Always Better When We're Together

**Author's Note:**

> "But if all of these dreams  
> Might find their way into my day-to-day scene  
> I'd be under the impression  
> I was somewhere in between  
> With only two  
> Just me and you  
> Not so many things we got to do"  
> -Better Together, by Jack Johnson

"Mason, for the last time..." Liam flipped a pancake and sighed into the phone pressed between his shoulder and his ear. "I'm not discussing penises with you just because I'm into them now. Kinda. I guess."

The oven beeped, signaling the eggbake was ready. The teen wolf put down the spatula in order to pull on oven mitts. He lifted the casserole dish out of the oven, hipchecking the door closed again.

"I promise you, I do not have an opinion on which Hemsworth probably had the bigger dick." Liam groaned, exasperated and set the dish down on the counter. "You and Corey need to find another tiebreaker. I can't believe you called me about this."

"Tell him it has to be Chris, because Liams tend to have small penises." Theo teased from the doorway. He was leaning against the wall in running shorts, covered in a thin sheen of sweat. Liam stared with fondness for a second before realizing what the chimera said.

"Hey!" Liam's face face scrunched up in disapproval at his housemate. "See if I let you near this Liam's dick again. Mase, I gotta go. My pancakes are burning. See you tonight." Liam hung up the phone just as Theo slipped warm, sticky-with-sweat arms around his waist. "Gross, Theo. Get off before I shove this burnt pancake in your face."

Liam melted into the embrace, despite his words, enjoying the simple gesture.  Theo had gotten up obscenely early to go on a run, and Mason started texting him excitedly about the new Thor movie, so Liam decided to get up out of bed as well.

"Where are you going tonight?" Theo mumbled into his boyfriend's hair, pointedly ignoring the threats made on his face.

"We." Liam corrected, slipping out of Theo's hold with a quick kiss on the cheek.  He went to finish piling up pancakes on a serving tray. "We are going to a movie with the pack."

"Yeah, no." Theo laughed, reaching out to grab a pancake before Liam growled in warning.  "Triple dates arent really my jam, dude."

"You're going. It's Thor. It'll be fun." Liam stated firmly. "Now go shower before breakfast."

"Whatever." Theo rolled his eyes, starting for the stairs. "But I gotta say, I'm only conceding because this whole homemaker-Liam thing is a huge turn on." Theo winked at him before jogging up the stairs.

Liam pouted to himself as he threw a few sausages on the griddle to cook. He heard Theo greeting his mother at the top on the stairs, and then the soft footfalls as Mrs. Geyer joined her son in the kitchen.

"Morning, sweetie." Liam's mom took a seat at the kitchen island. "This is a pleasant surprise. Why are you up so early, looking like you're going to feed an army?"

"I just thought I'd make breakfast for you and Dad." Liam shrugged like it was nothing.

"And Theo." Jenna Geyer smirked at her son, causing Liam to give her am unimpressed frown. She laughed at him like he'd just told the funniest joke. "Jesus, baby, you've got it bad."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Liam huffed, then turned his attention back to finishing up breakfast.

"Really?" His mom mocked. "So you don't remember me acting exactly like this when your step-dad first moved in with us, right before we got engaged? Getting up early on weekends, like there was nothing I'd rather do that make my family a gigantic three-course brunch on my day off? Singing to happy music while I cooked?" She glanced pointedly at where the kitchen speakers were quietly playing Jack Johnson radio.

"Mom!" Liam scolded, turning slightly pink in the cheeks. He walked closer to her. "Can you not talk so loud, maybe, while you're making fun of me?"

"Oops." She grinned, not lowering her voice at all. "I'm just saying, I think you need to take a good hard look at your actions. And probably your sausages too, dear, I think they're getting overcooked."

Dr. Geyer chose that moment to descend the stairs. He froze, observing his wife at the counter and an apron-clad Liam frantically rushing to tend to the griddle.

"This looks disturbingly familiar," He furrowed his brow in concern, "and backwards. What's going on, guys? What's the occasion? Saturday is the day I'm always up first."

"Nothing, hun." Jenna patted the stool next to her. "Come watch Liam get upset about how I compared him to myself when I first realized I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you." Her husband sat down beside her, kissing her with a huge smile on his face.

"If you guys don't shut up, or at the very least, keep your voice down, I will not share any of this delicious breakfast that I specifically cooked for you." Liam growled.

"Sure you did, baby." Jenna nodded patronizingly.

"What's up, Geyers?" Theo greeted, bounding down the stairs and into the room, freshly showered and shaved, wearing nice jeans and a black button up shirt. He went straight for the fridge and took out a carafe of juice, placing it in the middle of the island with glasses, next to where Liam had just arranged the pancakes and egg bake. "Anyone want coffee?"

"Ooh, yes please." Dr. Geyer rubbed his hands together excitedly. "This is what I call service."

"What are you wearing?" Liam put a plate of sausages and a stack of dining plates on the island where his parents could reach and frowned at Theo's attire.

"What, do I look stupid?" Theo frowned back as he readied a couple mugs for coffee.

"Theo, you look fine." Dr. Geyer assured. "You can keep the shirt. It fits you better. I've really been slacking on my fitness. Gotta hit the weights again.  Shoulders aren't quite what they used to be."

"Thanks!" Theo smiled warmly. "You can come to the gym with me sometime if you want."

"Oh sweetie," Liam's mom laughed, "please don't encourage him. I don't want him to have a heart attack or throw out his back."

Everyone in the room laughed together, except Liam, who stood at the counter with a bottle of syrup in hand, face scrunched up in confusion.

"Hey!" Liam shouted. "Is anyone gonna tell me why Theo's dressed like a bartender at Cheesecake Factory?"

"You're right, Liam, he does!" Jenna gasped. "They're always so handsome, aren't they?  Maybe you should apply there, Theo, you'd fit right in!  Could make some great tips from the old ladies."

"Mom!" Liam scolded in exasperation as Dr. Geyer chuckled at his wife's antics.

"I have an interview at the hospital." Theo shrugged, bringing the coffees to the island and sitting down adjacent to Dr. Geyer. "It was Melissa's idea, so your dad asked around, and there's a job in the pharmacy available."

"It's a great fit, honestly." The doctor nodded, helping himself to the food out on the table, making a plate for his wife before his own. "Our Director of Pharmacy turned out to be a werewolf. Who knew. Liam, can I have that syrup?"

"That's great, Theo." Liam smiled and handed over the syrup and taking the seat next to his boyfriend. "Why didn't you guys tell me?"

"Dunno." Theo smiled back, helping himself to some food as well. "Didn't wanna jinx it."

"You'll do great, sweetie." Jenna assured. "Also, Liam, these eggs are amazing."

"Don't hog them all!" Liam frowned, finally making his own plate of food. "Seriously though, Theo, I'm really happy for you."

Theo smiled at Liam and his parents shyly and thanked them all for the words of encouragement. The four sat quietly for a few minute as they hungrily dug into the huge feast Liam prepared.

"So..." Theo smirked after taking a sip of his coffee. "I hear Liam wants to marry me."

Liam snorted painfully, as he was in the middle of a sip of juice. Both Geyers laughed bodily, Liam's mom burying her face in her husband's shoulder in an effort to stop her loud, uncontrollable cackling. Theo patted Liam on the back gently, still smirking in delight.

"I hate you people." Liam coughed and gasped out.

Theo heard the werewolf's heart stutter at that as he patted him gently on the back, feeling his own chest warm and constrict as he looked around the table at the family who had taken him in.

He'd never felt more at home.

 


End file.
